Announcements/2016
Home | What is Chronicles of Illusion? | Universes | Characters | Locations | Chapters | Music | Posters and Wallpapers | Trailers [[Announcements/2014|'2014']] | [[Announcements/2015|'2015']] | [[Announcements/2016|'2016']] September 23, 2016 Good news, everyone. Chronicles of Illusion is finally back! MollyKetty has fully recovered from her illness and is ready to return to work on the series. "[[Chapter 18: Trouble in Gotham City, Part 1|Chapter 18: Trouble in Gotham City, Part 1]]" has resumed development and is planned for a late October/November 2016 release. Keep in mind, though, that the Wiki is still undergoing minor maintenance. We're trying to give the Wiki more of an official website look. September 14, 2016 Just want to let everyone know that Chronicles of Illusion will be returning fairly soon. Right now, MollyKetty is sick and it's unknown when she's going to recover... August 29, 2016 Afternoon update 2 Everyone... We have some bad news... Chronicles of Illusion is going on a short hiatus. MollyKetty is under a lot of stress right now after her misunderstanding with James Smith... In the meantime, the Wiki will be undergoing maintenance. Afternoon update 1 Hey everybody! James here. To avoid confusion, i never said i was leaving Chronicles of Illusion. All i said was i was leaving the Wiki. THAT'S IT. I will still continue to voice characters in the series. I'm just too busy to keep track of what's going on here on the Wiki. Between attending programs, babysitting a niece (with another on the way), and working at a job, it's too much to be added on my plate with monitoring a Wiki, which is why i had to leave the Wiki... But, as stated, i never intended to leave the project. Also, on behalf of MollyKetty's decision (which i may say, is rather childish) of deleting everything i added, do not be alarmed. Most of the things i added will return to the series eventually, just in some other shape and/or form... Thank you all for understanding. James, over and out. August 13, 2016 A certain yellow sea sponge is finally on his way to Chronicles of Illusion! Also, we know we're two days late on this, but happy 25th anniversary, Nicktoons! August 10, 2016 In Chronicles of Illusion, Espio will maintain some of his abilities from Sonic Heroes, such as the Homing Attack and the Leaf Swirl (which turns him invisible). August 5, 2016 A short preview of the upcoming Chapter 18: Part 1 is now available for watch. August 1, 2016 We're still hard at work on Chapter 18: Part 1. A release date will be announced at the end of the month. July 26, 2016 Dinosaur Land from Super Mario World has come to Chronicles of Illusion! July 23, 2016 Today marks the sixth anniversary of ''Molly Ketty and Friends''! (To the few of you who actually care for the series, that is...) July 22, 2016 Today is the ''Sonic the Hedgehog'' 25th anniversary party in San Diego! Any of you lucky Sonic fans going? July 21, 2016 A new M&M's-themed wallpaper is available on the Wallpapers page. Consider it our late contribution to the 75th anniversary of M&M's. July 17, 2016 Six new Super Smash Bros. tracks have been added to the Music page. July 11, 2016 A new special illustration is available on the Special illustrations page. We apologize for not doing anything big for CoI's third anniversary, but things have been going a little slow lately... But we promise to do something huge for the series' fifth anniversary in 2018. July 10, 2016 Tomorrow marks the third anniversary of Chronicles of Illusion! July 9, 2016 The development of Chapter 18: Part 1 has been a bit slow lately (we're just now working on the fight scene with Espio and Leonardo)... But, we promise to have a release date announced sometime next month. July 7, 2016 Afternoon update We know a lot of you know this already, but Sonic the Hedgehog is coming to Lego Dimensions, joining the likes of Scooby-Doo, Homer Simpson, Batman, and characters from various movie franchises. Also, Crash Bandicoot is finally making a return! The first three games of the series (the original Crash Bandicoot, Cortex Strikes Back and Warped) will be remade from the ground up and will be on the PlayStation 4. Unfortunately, the games are not being remade by Naughty Dog. They're being remade by Vicarious Visions, who previously developed Crash Nitro Kart, as well as the GBA titles. Morning update After a month with no internet, MollyKetty is finally back! We are now ready to do announcements that should have been done last month... June 28, 2016 Everyone... We want to apologize for the lack of updates and announcements lately. MollyKetty doesn't have internet right now due to bill budget problems... June 5, 2016 A new music track has been added; "''Batman: The Animated Series'' Medley". Similar to "Theme of Danny Phantom" and "Theme of Ruby and her little brother Max", this track is a compilation of the extended opening theme and end credits theme of Batman: The Animated Series. June 3, 2016 Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: Out of the Shadows releases in theaters today. It marks the theatrical debut of Rocksteady and Bebop. June 1, 2016 Aron City, Johnny Bravo's hometown, has been added to Chronicles of Illusion as a main location. May 28, 2016 Just as a heads up, Chapter 15 will resume production after the completion of Chapter 18. May 20, 2016 Terrible news, everyone. Alan Young, the legendary voice behind Disney's Scrooge McDuck, has passed away at the age of 96. As you would expect, the next episode of Chronicles of Illusion to be released will be dedicated in his honor... May 18, 2016 Here's the Batmobile, sporting its appearance from Batman: The Animated Series. The sprite was made by DeviantArt user Dan-H-B Just so you'll know, this screenshot isn't from the upcoming Chapter 18: Part 1. It's from a later episode. May 17, 2016 Today marks the 25th Anniversary of when Bonanza Bros. was ported to the SEGA Genesis. To celebrate, here's a screenshot featuring the brothers themselves. ' ' Here, we see both Mobo and Robo being knocked off their feet by Sonic's speed. As you can see, Robo (the one in red) has been recolored to match promotional art. Keep in mind the Bonanza Bros. are still minor characters, but they'll still be making cameos here and there... May 16, 2016 "[[Chapter 18: Trouble in Gotham City, Part 1|Chapter 18: Trouble in Gotham City, Part 1]]" is now in development! May 12, 2016 Fox McCloud marks the final new main character to be added to Chronicles of Illusion for a while. May 11, 2016 Here, we see the Executor, Darth Vader's flagship from The Empire Strikes Back and Return of the Jedi. What's it doing in the Lylat System you ask? We'll find out in the future. May 10, 2016 New posters are available on the Posters page. May 8, 2016 Here, we see Amy Rose using her signature weapon, the Piko Piko Hammer, first seen in Sonic the Fighters (also known as Sonic Championship). May 5, 2016 May 4, 2016 May 2, 2016 Sector Z has been added to Chronicles of Illusion as a main location. This area will be the main setting of the upcoming "Chapter ???: The Lylat Invasion" May 1, 2016 April 30, 2016 A new Knuckles the Echidna-themed wallpaper is available on the Wallpapers page. April 29, 2016 A new character icon featuring all three of the Chaotix is available on the Character icons page. April 28, 2016 A new ''Samurai Jack''-themed wallpaper is available on the Wallpapers page. April 26, 2016 April 25, 2016 April 23, 2016 "[[Chapter 17: The Man of Steel and the Amazon vs. the Terminators, Part 2|Chapter 17: The Man of Steel and the Amazon vs. the Terminators, Part 2]]" is now available. April 22, 2016 To celebrate the US release of Star Fox Zero, the ''Star Fox'' series has been added to Chronicles of Illusion as a main universe. Content from this series will be added on a later date. April 21, 2016 Due to computer problems, the release of Chapter 17: Part 2 has been delayed to Saturday. April 20, 2016 Chapter 17: Part 2 has completed production and will be released tomorrow. April 14, 2016 We're proud to present the new updated look for the red dimensional vortex. Now it actually looks like a warp hole. April 11, 2016 A new music track has been added; a remix of the Green Hill Zone theme from the original Sonic the Hedgehog, done by YouTube user NicoCW. Be sure to check out both his YouTube channels for more amazing ''Sonic'' remixes. April 10, 2016 Chapter 17: Part 2 is now halfway through production and will be released later this month. April 4, 2016 ''The Powerpuff Girls'' revival premiers today! April 3, 2016 The witch doctor Aku Aku has been added to Chronicles of Illusion as a secondary character. April 2, 2016 April 1, 2016 Everyone... We have some bad news. Chronicles of Illusion creator MollyKetty is leaving the project. From here on in, the series will be continued by James Smith. APRIL FOOLS!!! XD March 25, 2016 Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice releases in theaters today! March 21, 2016 Here, we see Wonder Woman on her island home of Themyscira. This early screenshot is from the upcoming Chapter 19. We'll talk more about it when the episode is in development. March 18, 2016 Pokkén Tournament releases for the Wii U today. Fun fact: The game was developed by Bandai Namco Entertainment, better known for their work on the ''Tekken'' series. March 11, 2016 Here's our first screenshot of Amy, Cream, and Cheese. Here, we see them in Emerald Hill Zone looking for Sonic. March 4, 2016 To celebrate the US theatrical release of Disney's Zootopia, a new special illustration featuring Cream the Rabbit dressed up as the film's main protagonist Judy Hopps is available on the Special illustrations page. March 1, 2016 We have two (well, technically three) new characters from an all-new universe coming to Chronicles of Illusion soon. Let's just say you people out there who grew up with the Sony Playstation will be very, VERY happy... February 29, 2016 February 27, 2016 Today marks the 20th anniversary of the ''Pokémon'' franchise. Happy Pokémon Day, everyone! February 25, 2016 February 23, 2016 Two brand-new ''Winx Club'' character icons are available on the Character icons page. One of Bloom, and one of Stella. February 16, 2016 To celebrate the release of Street Fighter V, a brand-new ''Street Fighter''-themed wallpaper featuring Ryu is available on the Wallpapers page. February 15, 2016 The final episode of ''Gravity Falls'' airs tonight. While the show will be ending, its legacy will live on... February 14, 2016 (Valentine's Day) Happy Valentine's Day, everyone! To celebrate this lovely holiday, Amy Rose from ''Sonic'' joins Chronicles of Illusion as a main character. Just don't be expecting a lot of SonAmy moments... February 11, 2016 Here's our first screenshot of Super Sonic! Again, we won't be seeing this character until much later in the series. Well, near the end of the series to be more precise. February 10, 2016 Mario grabs the Fire Flower, and turns into Fire Mario! February 9, 2016 A new location has been added to Chronicles of Illusion: Radical Highway from Sonic Adventure 2. The upcoming multi-part chapter "Shadow's Mission" will take place here. February 4, 2016 The Tails and Knuckles Mii fighter costumes in Super Smash Bros. for 3DS and Wii U are now available as DLC. January 30, 2016 January 29, 2016 Kung Fu Panda 3 releases in theaters today. To celebrate this occasion, a brand-new ''Kung Fu Panda''-themed wallpaper featuring Po is available on the Wallpapers page. January 28, 2016 Finally, here's our first official screenshot of Doremi and Onpu in their witch apprentice outfits. Speaking of ''Ojamajo Doremi'' and ''Sonic'', did you know that the animated cutscenes in Sonic CD were done by Toei Animation, the Japanese animation studio behind the Ojamajo Doremi series? January 24, 2016 Avengers Mansion has been added to Chronicles of Illusion. It will serve as the main hub for the many hero characters of Chronicles of Illusion alongside the Justice League Watchtower. January 21, 2016 January 20, 2016 Starting with Dr. Wily, we will no longer be using the "Joins forces with the Ultimate Alliance of Villainy" tag when we announce new villain characters. January 17, 2016 Three new characters (well, technically four) from the ''Sonic the Hedgehog'' universe are on their way to Chronicles of Illusion! From now on, all new characters WILL be revealed on time. No more delays. January 16, 2016 ''Sesame Street'' makes its HBO debut today! Anyone excited? January 14, 2016 Here's our first screenshot of the upcoming Chapter 17: Part 2. Now we know what your gonna say: "Why are there two Supermans?" That's because one of them is a T-1000 in disguised, Can you tell which one is the real Superman? January 10, 2016 Chapter 17: Part 2 is now in development. However, we will not be announcing a release date until it is near in completion, but we promise not to take four long months to make this episode. January 8, 2016 "[[Chapter 17: The Man of Steel and the Amazon vs. the Terminators, Part 1|Chapter 17: The Man of Steel and the Amazon vs. the Terminators, Part 1]]" is now available. January 7, 2016 Chapter 17: Part 1 has finally completed production! It will be released tomorrow. January 1, 2016 (New Year's Day) 2016 is finally here! We have a ton of awesome stuff planned for this year. We hope you look forward to them. Consider it Year of Chronicles of Illusion. This year also marks the 25th anniversary of the ''Sonic the Hedgehog'' series. But the question is: does SEGA have something good planned for the blue hedgehog's 25th birthday? We'll find out later this year. We know a lot of you know this already, but a sequel to the critically acclaimed Sonic-inspired indie title, ''Freedom Planet'', has been announced. While the characters will be getting updated designs in the upcoming game, they will continue to sport their original designs in Chronicles of Illusion. Lastly, a new section has been added to the Posters and Wallpapers page: Calendars. Our January one is Mickey Mouse and friends-themed and our February one is Betty Boop-themed. More calendars will be available in the future. Let's make 2016 an awesome year!